


Submission Is Your Addiction

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just to make Gabe happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission Is Your Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[ **inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square "gangbang".

  
Mikey shivers slightly, the cool air of the club undercutting the heat of all the bodies in the room. He looks up at Gabe through his lashes, knowing better than to actually meet his gaze.

“You want to act like a whore?” When it’s like this, Gabe’s voice is a low, deadly purr. The edges of his accent come through, blurring everything so it sounds exotic and promising. “You want to slut around?” He jerks Mikey’s chin up, daring him to look at him. “That what you want? That what you are?”

Another shiver runs through Mikey as he manages a nod. “Yes, sir.”

“Say it.”

“Yes, sir.” His voice shakes slightly, heavy with want. “I’m a whore. A slut.”

Gabe’s fingers tighten on his chin. “What?”

“A slut. A who…your. _Your_ whore.”

“That’s right,” Gabe purrs. “And do you know what happens to whores?”

There are plenty of answers to this question, and Mikey loves them all, but tonight there’s one he’s hoping for. Needing.

“Whores get fucked. They get used.” Mikey shudders all over, barely stifling his moan. “You a whore, Mikey?”

He nods desperately. “Yes. Yes, sir. Yes.”

Gabe slaps him and this time Mikey can’t hold the moan back. “That’s what I thought.”

*

Mikey’s stomach clenches as he walks into the reserved, private room just behind Gabe. The air is hot and thick, and he can feel the throb of blood flooding his cock. The wall is lined with men, some he’s seen around the club and others he hasn’t. He counts them in his head and sucks in a breath. Ten in all.

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous,” Gabe sneers. “Ten is nothing to a slut like you.” His hand grips Mikey’s wrist and Mikey taps his fingers against Gabe’s, signaling that he’s okay. Gabe leads him to a table at the front of the room. “Brace yourself.”

Mikey does as he’s told, his hands flat on the table, his legs spread. There’s a bottle of lube on the table and Gabe takes it, uncapping it and slicking up his fingers where Mikey can see.

“I doubt a whore like you needs any help.” Gabe slaps Mikey’s ass hard, sending heat flaring through Mikey’s nerve endings from the point of contact. He shifts, his cock heavy and curved up toward his stomach. He tries to spread his legs further, opening himself up even further, but Gabe’s foot keeps his from moving.

Gabe’s fingers are rough and thick as he pushes two inside Mikey with steady, shallow thrusts. Mikey tries again to spread his legs, but Gabe refuses to let him move. His fingers go deeper and Mikey bends down, sprawled across the table. He takes the long thrust easily, rising on his toes as Gabe twists them, curving at the first knuckle. Mikey gasps, inhaling roughly.

Gabe eases free of him, slapping his ass again. “On your knees, whore.”

Mikey goes down easily, eagerly. Gabe jerks his head to face the center of the room. Mikey ducks his head, nuzzling Gabe’s thigh for a moment before crawling toward the first of the men along the wall. Anticipation and want hum through him as he moves in and licks at his cock, then takes it in his mouth, sucking until the guy is slick with spit. The first one is always the best, fresh and eager and Mikey _wants_. Wants to look good, wants to please him and Gabe most of all. And, underneath all of that, he wants to be filled up, feel complete and whole and used.

He pulls off, letting the cock drag across his cheek before he turns and angles his ass up. He can hear the slide of the condom over his own heavy breathing and pushes his ass even higher in invitation. He risks a glance at Gabe and feels heat rush through him at his smile.

The cock pushes against Mikey then breaches him, and Mikey moans low. Looking around the room, he can see the others getting ready for him, stroking themselves until they’re hard enough to fuck him. Between Mikey’s mouth and his ass, the other men watching, and Gabe’s hot, approving stare, it doesn’t take look for the first guy to come, pushing in deep as he grabs Mikey’s hips and shudders.

Mikey eases away from him, crawling awkwardly to compensate for the hard jut of his own cock as he makes his way to the next in line. The guy has his sheathed dick in his hand already, and he fucks into Mikey easily. Mikey thrusts back, his hands braced on the floor in front of him for leverage. The guy reaches down and squeezes Mikey’s balls, and Mikey groans and ducks his head. His cock jerks and he tightens his muscles to keep from losing control.

Mikey can feel it all wash over him now, the surrender to it. Reality is aligning with fantasy and he doesn’t have to fight anymore. He has to last and he can do that, needs to do that. All he is is a whore, a hole for them to fill, and he has to open his mouth to breathe, to get enough air, because his head and lungs are too small for what he really needs.

This guy fucks quicker and deeper, and every thrust sends a jolt up Mikey’s spine. He bites his lip to hold in any noise, his body attuned to Gabe’s reactions, his eyes on Gabe, watching for signs of approval or disappointment.

Gabe’s face is lit with a wicked smile, heat darkening his eyes. Mikey rocks back into the man behind him and takes him deeper. The guy comes with a low noise and Mikey’s body tightens. He feels the hand at his back, pushing him away, and he crawls on, feeling the burn and stretch of his ass as he moves.

Mikey moves to nuzzle the next cock, but the guy pushes his face away. So far all the sounds in the room have been the slap of flesh on flesh and the rough noises Mikey hasn’t been able to control, so Gabe’s voice seems to cut through the heavy layer of silence like a sharp knife.

“He doesn’t want your mouth, you slut. He just wants your ass. Don’t act like you’re not begging for it.”

Mikey lets himself be manipulated, moving with the push and pull of hands. Pressure against the top of his spine gets his head down, his ass up, and then he feels the fullness of another cock inside him.

The guy murmurs a low curse and starts thrusting, pushing deeper. Mikey presses his lips together tightly to keep from making noise, closing his eyes so he can focus on the feeling. He loves the force of a cock, loves the way the different sizes and shapes and techniques fill him up. He loves the ache of the stretch and the hard focus it takes at first to keep himself from coming. By this point he doesn’t have to try, assured that even though he leaks, slicking up the head of his dick, he won’t lose control.

The practice of denial lets him turn his focus to Gabe, opening his eyes again to make sure _he_ enjoys it. Gabe always refuses to touch himself, refuses to even undress, but Mikey watches his eyes and sees the way his fingers tap against his thighs. Gabe telegraphs his arousal, and Mikey moans at the look of pride and possession on Gabe’s face.

He thrusts back, wanting to be good for Gabe. Gabe shifts in his seat, his erection visible against the fly of his jeans, straining the worn fabric. Mikey allows himself a smile that turns into a rough gasp as the man fucking him pulls out. The sound of the condom being stripped off comes just before the friction-warmed latex hits his back. Mikey tenses slightly, eyes back to Gabe.

Gabe’s own eyes are narrowed, but he’s relaxed in his chair, the reason obvious as the hot spill of come lands in a splatter across Mikey’s lower back and ass. The guy slaps Mikey sharply, the force of the contact driving him forward.

The next in line fists a hand in Mikey’s hair and jerks him toward him. Mikey loses his balance for a moment, his arms nearly giving way. The fist in his hair tightens to keep him from falling, pulling Mikey in. He opens his mouth, taking the thrust of the cock easily, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks at the hard flesh, moaning at the heat and salty tang on his tongue.

The only thing Mikey doesn’t like about sucking cock is that he can’t see Gabe’s reaction to the sight or the sound of Mikey’s mouth as it moves, wet and messy. His rhythm falters as he feels unfamiliar hands touch his ass, spreading the flesh, a new cock pushing inside him.

It’s a push and pull, the slap of skin on skin. Mikey moans, swallowing deeper, his tongue and throat and mouth working together.

Someone utters a throaty ‘fuck’, and that works as encouragement. Mikey flexes the muscles of his ass, tightening around the inward stroke, and he can feel the hot pulse of the guy coming as he pushes deeper, while the guy fucking his mouth stutters his hips erratically and loses control.

He’s lost count, but he moves on instinct, come and sweat on his skin, spit on the edges of his mouth. He takes a slap across the face when he tries to take the next guy’s cock in his mouth, a hand gripping his hair and holding him back, eyes closed and mouth open, as the other works furiously over a thick, swollen cock. Come washes hot and wet , spiking Mikey’s eyelashes and painting his lips as he chases it with his tongue.

Patience is wearing thin for everyone except him, and a hard shove against his side sends him sprawling. Jolts of pleasure and pain flare along his cock as he looks up.

He’s naked and exposed, and he looks instinctively to Gabe, as the remaining men jerk off over him. One of them sinks down to his knees and spreads Mikey open for one last fuck.

Mikey’s cock aches, desperate to be touched. He keeps his hands balled into fists at his side, waiting as he watches Gabe’s eyes telegraph everything he wants to do. Mikey’s balls tighten in anticipation and he sucks in a hard breath to try to regain control.

“Had enough, you hungry cock-slut?”

Mikey shakes his head. He’ll hurt tomorrow, stretched and shaky, but for now, he still doesn’t have what he wants.

“No?” Gabe comes over and looks down at Mikey. Disdain plays over his features, but it’s a mask that doesn’t hide the truth in Gabe’s eyes. “You want more?”

Mikey’s voice is rough, shredded. “Want you.”

“What makes you think I fuck whores like you?”

“Make it good.” Mikey gets to his hands and knees, his body damp and filthy. Come slides and settles into crevices as he crawls to Gabe, everyone else forgotten. “Make it so good for you.”

“Is that so?” It sounds like a challenge, a sly laugh that knots Mikey’s stomach.

“Know so.” He closes the last few feet between them and nuzzles Gabe’s cock through his jeans.

Gabe’s foot presses against Mikey’s dick, the roughness of the leather penetrating the haze of want and making him whimper. Gabe presses harder until Mikey gasps, falling back onto his knees. “Get in the car.”

“L-like…like this?” Gabe’s smile sends a hot jolt through Mikey and it takes a concentrated effort not to come. He’s going to have to crawl through the club, the underground garage, the service elevator, the hallway to Gabe’s condo. Slick and filthy and begging for it. He _wants_ to beg for it. “Why should I?”

Mikey’s face starts to throb the second Gabe’s hand makes contact, a sharp ringing in his ears and an ache in his jaw. He reaches down and squeezes the base of his cock, fighting for control. “Because I bought and paid for you, whore. So what I say goes.”

“And if I don’t do what you say?” He knows he’s pushing, but he feels too good not to make Gabe feel good too.

“If you don’t,” Gabe purrs, grabbing Mikey’s throat and squeezing just enough that the edge of Mikey’s vision explodes with stars. He raises his hand, forcing Mikey to his feet and grabbing Mikey’s cock with his free hand, squeezing rough and tight and making Mikey cry out with pleasure and pain, hands scrabbling at his sides to maintain control. “Well then. I guess if you don’t, I’ll just have to make you.”  



End file.
